1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to book reading chairs and more particularly pertains to sitting in chairs specifically designed for comfort while reading vertically positioned literary materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chairs and book stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, chairs and book stands heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting reading materials at a desired angle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,629 to D. L. Reed an adjustable stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,348 to G. H. Rustad discloses a book rest.
In this respect, the book reading chair according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sitting in chairs specifically designed for comfort while reading vertically positioned literary materials.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved book reading chairs which can be used for sitting in chairs specifically designed for comfort while reading vertically positioned literary materials. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.